


Truth or Dare

by specterross



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specterross/pseuds/specterross
Summary: Mike is surprised at how fun the Pearson Hardman party is. A game of truth or dare leads to Harvey and Mike rediscovering their buried feelings for each other. Harvey/Mike. Set around mid season 1.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fanfic so please have mercy!! I hope you enjoy!  
> I'm hoping to add more chapters so stay tuned!  
> Also I would REALLY appreciate a review/any kind of support! Thank you <3  
> *Disclaimer* I do NOT own Suits nor do I own any of the characters (sadly)

“Wow…. This party is insane!” Mike said to himself, in awe at the sight in front of him.  
He wasn’t looking where he was going and ended up bumping into a few associates but nobody seemed to care as they were all too eager to join the party.

Once a year, Pearson Hardman holds a ‘success event’, as Jessica calls it, which is, in other words, a party to celebrate another year of the firm running smoothly.  
This was Mike’s first year working at the firm and he had been told about the party but didn’t think too much of it, and assumed it would be a very formal business-like event. However, his expectations were greatly exceeded. Everyone was fun to watch, wherever Mike looked, something wildly entertaining was going on, he could have fun just watching.

He was pulled out of his daze by a slightly drunk Rachel.

“Mike! Come on, what are you waiting for?” she was just audible over the loud music even though she was shouting as loud as she could. Mike’s mouth hung open – she looked absolutely stunning. Luckily he just closed it in time before he could embarrass himself, it wasn’t like he had a crush on her or anything as he had just gotten over her, he had just never seen her wear anything so revealing and it was nice to see her letting loose for once. She waltzed off and grabbed Donna’s arm, who waved to Mike cheerily, clearly having had several drinks already.

To Mike’s left, he could see Harvey and Jessica sitting at the far end of the bar doing shots. Mike could clearly see the rumours were true; Jessica was a girl who could hold her liquor. She was matching Harvey as they took shots simultaneously, but Mike knew Harvey was probably going easy on her.  
Mike found the chivalry rather attractive, but snapped out of it as he remembered he was his boss. ‘I could let loose it’s a wild party…’ Mike thought, but quickly took a hold of himself. ‘No! Harvey’s my boss. Get a grip!’. He continued to watch as Harvey downed another shot, his jaws clenching with the strong after-burn, and his warm smile brightening his face afterwards.

Mike decided it was time to have a few drinks of his own – he was far too sober for such a wild party. He sat at the bar with Jimmy, who greeted him with a wide grin, clearly far too drunk for anyone’s good. Mike ordered a few drinks and sat watching the rest of the party. Rachel was dancing a few metres away, giggling with another pretty paralegal who Mike had seen with Rachel a few times. Donna was by her side sipping on champagne whilst dancing with them elegantly, despite being drunk. 

From what Mike could see, everyone was having a great time at the party – it was a good thing that it was a Friday, or nobody would be able to come into work with the incoming hangovers which would haunt them all the next day. He could see several associates playing pool or video games, and more people were heading to either of the two bars to get drink refills. ‘Ever since when did we have pool tables?’ Mike thought to himself. He could never have imagined such a prestigious law firm having such an entertaining party.

He glanced back over to Harvey, who almost immediately looked back at him, greeting him with a small smile which instantly gave Mike a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He smiled back and gave a small wave, before turning his attention back to his drinks to hide the blush which was creeping up on his cheeks.

A few drinks later, when Mike was feeling extremely tipsy, Jessica graced the stage. Mike was surprised at how articulate she sounded after all of those shots with Harvey. ‘But she’s Jessica’, Mike remembered; she was the classiest yet badass woman he had ever met, and she would of course be unaffected by a few drinks. 

\- - - - 

Meanwhile, Harvey now joined Donna who glanced up at him with a smile.

“Having fun Harvey?” Donna smirked.

“Yeah me and Jessica had a wild time with the shots. I was obviously going easy on her because I’m just nice like that.”

“Uh-huh.” She replied, sounding unconvinced and rolling her eyes. “Speaking of, me and Jessica have something fun planned to end the evening – or should I say morning…” she glanced at her watch which now read 1:00 am.

“Fun.” Harvey said flatly.

“Yes fun. Ever heard of the word before?” she quipped sarcastically.

Harvey rolled his eyes dramatically and nudged her on the shoulder playfully, before Jessica entered the stage.

\- - - - 

“Good evening everyone, I hope you are all having a great time. Ms Paulsen and I decided to change things up a bit this year and host some games!”

The crowd cheered drunkenly, and the previously quiet room was full of chatters and squeals of excitement.

“Games?” Harvey remarked.

“Yes games!” Donna said excitedly, “I’m looking forward to it!”

“Why would I want to play games? Isn’t that for the associates?”

“Yes Harvey, the associates will all be playing too; everyone has to play. Be a good sport, even Louis agreed to play!”

“Oh god…”

\- - - - 

Soon everyone was divided into groups based on which floor of the firm they were on. Mike, Harvey, Donna, Rachel, Louis, Harold and all of the others were gathered in a large circle.  
Jessica monitored each group to check that things were running smoothly, and climbed up the stage yet again.

“Our first game will be truth or dare!!”

There was a mixed reaction to this but Jessica managed to calm everyone down immediately. “So, the oldest in the group can start, and they can choose anyone from the circle. When they are done, they can choose whoever they want. Let the games begin!”

\- - - -

Norma was the oldest, and was therefore first. She eyed the circle, with the expression of an angry schoolteacher, before her beady eyes landed on Louis.

“Louis. Truth or dare?” she asked, with a malicious tone in her voice.

“Truth.” He practically growled, clearly unhappy at how he was chosen first.

Donna passed over a hat which was labelled ‘truth’, full of questions to ask.  
Norma fished it out, and read with a wicked grin: “Have you ever had sex in public?”

After some time, Louis replied: “Yes”.

At this, most members of the circle laughed hysterically but others were disgusted at the thought of Louis having sex in the first place. One shouted out, clearly under influence of the alcohol from before, “Did anyone see!?”.

“Maybe.” Louis replied with a smug grin on his face.

“Surely you were embarrassed??” another said.

“Of course not. I treat my body like a temple and-"

“-Enough details Louis!” Harvey interjected, shuddering at the thought.

“All right! Next person!” Donna shouted cheerily, interrupting the conversation. “Louis pick someone.”

“Hmmm…” Louis pretended to think, “Harvey.”

At this, Harvey rolled his eyes dramatically. “Whatever Louis. I couldn’t care less. Dare.”

Maintaining eye contact eerily, Louis shuffled around the ‘Dare’ hat, and pulled out a paper which read: “Take a tequila shot from the bar and kiss someone from the circle with it in your mouth.” He grinned maliciously.

“Oh brother… Who made these again…” Harvey groaned.

“Moi of course” Donna said proudly with a grin on her face.

Harvey wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, so asked Donna to pull out a name from the hat which contained the names of everyone in the circle. ‘Anything but Louis or a sweaty associate….’ Harvey thought.

She picked it out and said: “Ooh and the lucky winner is…. Mike!”, almost too cheerily.

Mike’s eyes widened and he began to blush furiously. He glanced at Donna, then at Harvey, and spotted Louis in the corner of his eye laughing wickedly. “But- uh- Harvey’s my… boss” he stuttered nervously, as his throat began to dry.

“Rules are rules kid!” Jessica said from behind Mike, which caused him to jump.

He glanced back over to Harvey who looked highly amused, and gulped. Harvey got up, strolled over to the bar, and ordered a tequila shot with everyone from the circle’s eyes on him. Meanwhile Mike was panicking, and was internally cursing - ‘Fuck this can’t be happening’ and ‘Shit shit shit.’ In a chorus of anxiety and panic. He gave one last look to Donna, who winked playfully at him. Before he knew it, Harvey approached the circle with the shot glass in hand.

“Mike, don’t worry. It’s just a game. I know you want to kiss me anyway.” Harvey teased. He was obviously joking, but Mike blushed even harder. ‘Shit! How could he know!!!’ he thought, his mind racing. ‘I can’t believe Harvey’s about to kiss me in front of everyone, and he thinks it’s a joke?!’

“I’m only joking, kid.” He laughed.

Harvey swiftly downed the shot in one quick motion, and knelt down on the floor between Mike and Rachel. Before Mike could think, Harvey’s lips were on his. The kiss was fast, hot and rough, and Mike could feel the burn of the tequila in his throat as Harvey began to open his mouth. He could feel the strong alcohol swishing in his mouth whilst Harvey’s tongue began easing its way into his mouth. He was a good kisser, there was no doubt about it. The kiss felt like it was going on forever, and Mike suddenly remembered where he was and began to pull away a little too fast. Mike opened his eyes and swallowed the leftover tequila in his mouth, shuddering with the fiery burn. Harvey was staring at him with a dangerous smile and Mike wished the ground would swallow him up and save him from the embarrassment. He just kissed Harvey; his boss, he thought, as he felt the lingering burn of tequila in his throat and the tingling sensation on his lips.


End file.
